


gladly

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: "What does it feel like?""What exactly?""Loving someone who doesn't love you back".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (implied), Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 13





	gladly

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Kageyama reminds me of that teammate I had that wanted to receive and spike every damn ball. She was a huge pain in the ass, but I like Kageyama because he changed after joining Karasuno.

"What does it feel like?"

"What exactly?"

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back".

Wetting your lips with your tongue, you look away.

"Is like bleeding and doing nothing to stop it", you answer, and he stays in silence like he knows that you're not finished.

You don't get where the hell that question came from but Kageyama has always been a mystery to you.

"At least, that's the poetical way to put it. Realistically talking, loving someone who doesn't love you back hurts, but at the end is not more than another experience you can learn from", that's the moment when you look at him, just to discover that he is looking at the ground. "Why are you asking me this?"

He doesn't answer, neither does looks at you. He simply keeps his hands inside his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground that is taking the both of you home.

Kageyama is in silence for a few long minutes that make you worry. He usually is a quiet person, but not this quiet, and the fact that he asked you such a weird question and he had acted weird around the team all day, is enough to make you panic a little.

You stop suddenly, stopping him in the way when you grab him by the arm.

Kageyama looks alarmed for a few seconds, like he is surprised by your action and that, somehow, tells you that he was deep in thinking, too deep to even realize that he had spaced out.

"Why you asked me such a question?"

He looks at you for half a second before looking away, like he can't bear to look at you in the eyes. That makes you feel even worse.

"Is everything alright inside that head of yours?", you try to make it sound like is amusing, but is ineffective on him, and you feel like when you do a joke and he is too idiot to understand it.

He stays in silence and you look at him for what feels an eternity in the middle of the street.

You don't understand what is happening inside his head and that's why you're trying to make him speak. Because Kageyama is a quiet person, but for reason, he is quieter than usual now.

Just when you were about to move and take his arm so he could keep walking with you, he mumbled something. You stopped and turned around to look at him confused.

"Did you say something?", you ask, but he only blinks a few times and starts to move nervously. You are more than worried at this rate. "What is it? You know that you can tell me anything, right? We're friends".

Suddenly, Kageyama takes a deep breath and looks at you in a way that almost leaves you breathless.

"I think I like Hinata", for some reason, that simple sentence got you breathless, but not the way you wanted, not the way you hoped.

"You mean that you like him like more than a friend?", he answers with a single solemn nod.

And something inside yourself broke again. You know what loving someone that doesn't love you back feels like. You know because you have lived through it before. But just now you realized that you have been living through it all this time again. Since you met Kageyama that day at the vending machine.

And you felt utterly and completely pathetic by it.

"I- "

"I don't think he feels the same", he interrupts, with a surer voice than before.

"Why so sure?"

"This morning he told me that Kenma asked him out. Well, at least he told me that they were going out on a date when they see each other again. Probably when we are in Tokyo for Nationals".

And even if it sounded selfish for your insides, you were somehow relieved to hear that.

"That's why you've been all weird all day?"

"I haven't been weird today", you want to roll your eyes.

"You are a terrible liar, Kageyama".

You turn around and he follows you soon after. The walk home starts again in silence until Kageyama mumbles something again.

"I feel a little stupid for liking someone who doesn't feel the same".

"Is okay to feel like that. Love makes everyone feel stupid", he looks hurt for a few seconds. "Oi, don't put that face. What I mean is that what you're feeling is normal. Don't get sad about it, there are billions of people in this world and I'm sure that there is one that will gladly love you back".

He makes a comment about not being convinced, but after a few more words to him, he appears ready to give up on the topic. And after a few minutes walking side by side, you surprise yourself saying in your head that you're that person who will gladly love him. 

Even if he doesn't see it yet.

Or never.


End file.
